


"Daddy"

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: “I… have no idea I wanted this until I thought about it, but I want a fic where Pitch gets some with Jack and he reveals he has a daddy kink and Jack’s totally okay with it. Consensual, please, I really like the thought of Jack being into this kind of stuff.”So. I don’t know if I got this kink right. Actually, I’m not sure if there’s anything right about this drabble. Welcome to creep-town, population GretchenSinister. Also, what? I wrote this during the day? Uh, anyway, Page 1 Round 1 of the kinkmeme is TOTALLY FILLED now. Woot woot!
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	"Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/28/2013.

“Daddy,” the boy whispers, carding snow-pale fingers through dark hair. The dark man grins, though in such thick darkness his partner won’t be able to see it. No, all Jack Frost can do now is feel. Pitch slowly drags his teeth down his throat, pausing at the juncture between neck and shoulder to bite—hard, because he wants to. Because he can. “Daddy!” The boy yelps—he’s oh so good at remembering the rules of this game, Pitch thinks as he slowly licks away the thick, cool blood from Jack’s neck. So good. Pitch is uncomfortably hard in his trousers already, and though part of him wants to dispense with all this foreplay, spread Jack’s legs wide at once and thrust up into his tight little hole, more of him wants to draw this out as much as possible. How many times can he get Jack to call him Daddy? How many times, before the boy becomes totally incoherent? If Pitch goes slowly enough, maybe Jack will be able to focus enough to cry “Daddy” when he comes. Maybe that should be a new rule of the game, Pitch thinks, pinching one of Jack’s nipples between long gray fingers. Jack can’t come unless he says “Daddy” as he does so. Yes. Good rule. He’ll tell Jack about it after he decides they’re done. 

* * *

Pitch doesn’t know why he wants Jack to do this, and even with all the time he has, he’s not devoted a single minute to questioning himself. It’s always seemed…unimportant.

_The father is dead but the fearlings remain, the memories are almost gone, almost, almost, if the father was alive he would be horrified and so the fearlings want this more, Pitch doesn’t know why they seem to laugh from the shadows when Jack’s arms and legs are twined around him, “Daddy” falling from his lips, they know his memories can’t come back now but OH THE FUN THE FUN THE FUN if they did and he could remember all at once all the different times he was called “Daddy”…_

Jack doesn’t know why he agrees to Pitch’s request, and he doubts he ever will. It’s not just his desire to please Pitch, though _God yes_ that is a part of it. He’s sure there’s something more, something buried deep in his memories. But he had to choose between his memories and Pitch, and the claws scraping down his back make it clear what he’s chosen, and no, he doesn’t regret it, he doesn’t…

_His last glimpse of Mr. Frost is in silhouette. And did that silhouette glance at him before he left? Why did he leave why did he leave why did he leave? And all he wants is for that silhouette to reappear, at ten he realizes he can’t remember his face and chops down the sapling that his mother had planted to remember him by, maybe he doesn’t deserve to be remembered, why am I not like other boys why don’t I have someone to call “Daddy” all I want is have someone to call “Daddy”…_

* * *

“Daddy,” he gasps, arching against the Nightmare King, who comes inside him with a broken moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> random-sedan said: I love how you touched upon the Fearlings laughing about Pitch enjoying this so much. That ‘if only he knew’ aspect just makes this so bittersweet and beautiful. ;___;


End file.
